


Watch Us Until We Blur

by Rokeby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Rimming, Slight Violence, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his pack is merged with another pack, Jongdae struggles with the new alpha, who seems like he hates his guts. It doesn't help that Jongdae finds himself getting interested in one of the youngest wolves in the pack, Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Us Until We Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for rarepairexo.  
> Title from Fall Out Boy's Alpha Dog.

His body hums. The earth is soft under his paws as he sprints effortlessly through the forest. It's midnight. A darkness has settled in the woods, making it almost impossible to see the hidden roots and rocks. The moon is illuminating his path, shining through leaves and branches. Not that Jongdae needs it. It could be as dark as the deepest pits of hell and he'd still be able to see where he's running. 

Smooth and silent as a shadow he slips in-between trees, dodging rocks and roots with the uttermost of ease. To human ears, the forest is silent, eerily so, but to Jongdae, it's filled with life. He can hear the owls hoot, the family of foxes settling for the night, and the wolves hot on his heels. Snapping, snarling, he can hear them running through the bushes behind him. 

Jongdae isn't too worried. Even if he's not able to shake them off his scent, he'll soon enter the territory of his own pack, which should stop them, if they are in their right minds. However, the territory only became theirs about two moons ago, so they might not recognize that Jongdae belongs in this territory, with this pack. 

The river that separates Jongdae's pack's territory from another pack's territory suddenly approaches, as expected, and Jongdae digs his claws further into the soft soil as he sprints towards it, Pushing himself a bit further, he throws himself over the gap, managing to get over to the other side without falling into the river. 

Jongdae pauses, then, turns on his heels to look at the poor fools splashing into the river. However, they weren't in the water. Like Jongdae had, they approached the gap with full speed, claws digging into the grass as they jumped over the gap with as good margin as Jongdae, if not better. Jongdae would never admit that. 

With the reflexes of a deer, Jongdae spins and starts running towards the lawn. He hadn't been expecting them to follow him over the gap. His heart falls in his chest as he realizes that by waiting on them by the river, he has given up the head start he had started with and, they are now snapping at his heels. Literally. 

Jongdae tries to outsmart them by using a maneuver that has saved his ass a couple of times in the past, but now, unluckily, didn't help at all. After running for almost an hour, Jongdae feels the weariness start to settle in his bones. His pursuers doesn't seem like they're all that tired and Jongdae fears that his legs might give in before they do. 

In the corner of his eyes, Jongdae can see something red, approaching them like wildfire. His ears flatten against his head, and he prepares for dodging the red bullet, at the same time as he knows that he can't stop because his two pursuers will catch up with him if he does. 

Jongdae crouches, speeds up a little bit. He feels his fur rustle from the high speed, the wind dancing through the blackness of his fur. There's no way he can keep this speed for long, he needs to run the fast as he can to avoid being caught up with, and to keep himself from being hit by the red whatever it is. He's trapped.

Suddenly the red changes direction, instead of heading towards Jongdae, it's now headed towards the small space between him and the two wolves following him. Jongdae tries the maneuver again. It fails, his pursuers still hot on his heels. 

The air is filled with a bone-chilling howl, that shakes Jongdae into the very marrow of his bones and it's then he realizes that the red thing approaching them is a wolf. And not just a wolf, The alpha of Jongdae's pack. The alpha howls again, louder, longer this time and Jongdae feels himself promptly coming to a halt. There are jaws snapping just inches away from his tail, but then he's there. 

The alpha is larger, broader than Jongdae, his fur dyed the boldest, bravest scarlet. His eyes are dark, also a shade of red, but bordering on black. Even if he hadn't been snarling; teeth gleaming white in the moonlight, one would have realized that he's an alpha just by the pheromones he's emitting. The alpha is almost vibrating with it, the air heavy in Jongdae's lungs as he feels the urge to submit to this alpha, even though he already belongs in his pack. 

Jongdae watches the alpha's hackles raises, his ears peaked forward. He growls, snarls and bites after the two foreign wolves until they whimper and run away, not without one final look at Jongdae. He knows that the pair were young alphas or betas. If they had been alphas and leaders of their pack, they would have challenged Jongdae's alpha to get to Jongdae, but they didn't. Wisely enough. 

When the two other wolves are out of Jongdae's sight, and their scent is washed away by the wind, Jongdae's alpha turns to him. Even with his pursuers gone, Jongdae hasn't lowered his guard. His alpha is merciless, brutal at times, and even though Jongdae belongs in his pack, he won't hesitate about hurting Jongdae as long as he thinks it could teach Jongdae a lesson. 

However, the scarlet alpha only snarls at him, in a way that Jongdae knows means that he’ll get it later, when they're both back at their camp. Even though they're in the pack's territory now, it's still something vulnerable about being in the middle of a lawn, exposed. The alpha bites at Jongdae's flank to make him follow him, but doesn't break the skin. It barely hurts. 

Jongdae follows his alpha back through the woods, his eyes planted on the back of the alpha's head. The way his shoulders still are tensed, hackles still raised, Jongdae knows he's going to hear it, get it later. 

The camp isn't that far away, and before long they're there. It's silent, most of the pack members asleep in their tents, caves, save for Chanyeol, beta, and in charge of the nightly guard duty. He greets them in his human form, grinning and waving at them with that goofy grin of his until he sees, smells, their alpha's fury. Jongdae hears him swallow heavily before he settles back, eyes on the campfire, shoulders hunched. 

They stop a bit outside the camp, closer to the alpha's cave than Jongdae's tent and Jongdae is slightly afraid. He turns for a brief moment to check if Chanyeol can see them, and when he turns back, there's no wolf in front of him anymore.

In the place of the scarlet alpha, there's now a human. He's rather short yet broad, pecs and abs more than defined on his bare chest. His thighs and legs are strong, looking like they're sculptured out of the finest marble. He doesn't look much like his wolf shape, save for that burning scarlet hair adorning his face. Despite his small stature, he makes up for it with muscles, and even in his human form, he emits, practically radiates dominance, leadership. 

Jongdae shrinks under his gaze, almond-shaped eyes glaring at him as he, too, transforms back into his human form. Naked, furless, Jongdae feels as vulnerable as a newborn pup, standing in front of his equally naked alpha, Minseok. 

They remain in silence for quite some time, Jongdae is itching to move, go to sleep, eat, anything as long as it takes him away from Minseok. He's never really been of the self-conscious type. Jongdae knows he has a great body, knows how to do marvelous things with it, knows how to make others feel good while using his body, but there's just something that makes him uncomfortable, standing in front of his alpha, while wearing nothing. 

Usually, their pack never wear clothes or anything akin to it as long as they stay in the camp. When they go out, however, mingling with humans and other creatures alike, they dress in regular clothes. Nakedness is not an uncommon thing in their pack, but there's something else to be standing in front of your alpha, naked and vulnerable, waiting for the punishment to be given. 

"Are you out of your mind?" Minseok snaps, eyes glowing a dangerous red as he holds Jongdae with his gaze. Jongdae shrinks away as Minseok's jaw clenches, his canines visible as he speaks. 

"No, I'm-" Jongdae begins, tries to sound more confident than he is. 

"Shut your mouth when I'm talking," Minseok growls, crowding into Jongdae's space, pressing their foreheads together briefly. Minseok is filling the air with his pheromones, unconsciously, Jongdae thinks, because Minseok is a mated wolf, so there's no need for him to spill out pheromones like waterfall spills water. However, Jongdae knows that it's also because Minseok wants Jongdae to submit, wants him to take responsibility for his actions and apologize to Minseok, his alpha. 

Minseok hasn't always been Jongdae's alpha. 

From birth, Jongdae had belonged to another pack, a big, powerful pack. One of the northern packs, like Minseok's pack. When Jongdae was a pup, the north had been ruled by one great pack and their powerful alpha. The oldest of the wolves refer to it as the peaceful era. It wasn't that there was peace, but most of the wolf packs of the north managed to coexist in some sort of harmony, or a truce. 

However, a tragedy hit the great pack of the north just after Jongdae had hit sexual maturity; their alpha died. The circumstances and the cause of the alpha's death is still unknown to Jongdae, and everyone else outside that pack as far as Jongdae knows, but one day the news had reached his pack. 

Jongdae remembers how panic and worry had stricken his pack and their fresh, newly instated pack leader. With the great alpha gone, there was no one to rule over the north, and soon enough, the great pack of the north was splitting up. Not less than a moon after the great alpha's death, the challenges started. 

Young, lonely, inexperienced alphas started to attack other packs, trying to claim leadership over the packs, Alphas with packs did the same, trying to claim leadership over the north. The only way to claim leadership of the north and became the next great alpha, was to gather a pack big enough or powerful enough to keep the other packs at bay. 

No one managed to do that, before Minseok came. Minseok was already the alpha of another pack, by birthright, before he approached the pack Jongdae belonged to. It hadn't taken Minseok more than a couple of hours to claim leadership of Jongdae's pack, as well as making their leader submit, bare his neck, to him. 

Jongdae still remembers, quite vividly, the sight of Minseok fucking their leader into submission, in front of pups, adolescents and matured wolves as well. His pack and their pack, uniting them into one big pack. That night, they had become the great pack of the north, with Minseok as their great alpha. 

However, the north hadn't settled back into peace, calm, as Jongdae had expected it to. No, Minseok had challengers every noon, young and old alphas alike, trying and, so far, failing to claim leadership over the north. 

That is why Minseok is so fiercely protective over the pack and their camp. That's why Minseok is mad at Jongdae now, Jongdae assumes, for putting the camp and the pack's safety at risk, only to mess with some young, stupid adolescent wolves. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Minseok snarls, forehead pushing against Jongdae's. Minseok's pheromones surrounds him, fills his senses until everything he breathes, senses, is Minseok. Minseok is tearing at his consciousness, ordering him to submit. Jongdae feels him trying to overpower Jongdae's own brain, breaking him down. 

There are teeth on his neck, canines pushing against soft flesh. Minseok's hands are on his arms, claws sinking into his biceps, seconds from breaking through the skin, making him bleed. Minseok has done it before, is fully capable to do it again, force Jongdae into submission by force. 

Jongdae has had bruises on him, lasting a moon, and sometimes even longer. Minseok's marks of punishment. Jongdae doesn't want to submit, never wants to submit, but does because he knows Minseok could throw him out of his pack as easily as an omega spreads it's legs during its heat.

And Jongdae doesn't want that. 

So he lets Minseok bite at the skin just above his jugular, hoping, praying to the moon that he doesn't bite down, doesn't end Jongdae's life. Even though he fights against it, a whimper slips out of his mouth. It's loud, to Jongdae's ears, ringing through the darkness of the forest as Minseok keeps him in place. He lets out another whimper, a yelp, when Minseok's canines breaks the skin of Jongdae's neck. The blood slips easily out of the wound, trails down Jongdae's bare chest.

His heart beats quickly in his chest, brain working on highest speed to release adrenaline to soothe the pain running through Jongdae's veins. It hurts. Jongdae lets out another whimper. Blood gathers in his cheeks, under his skin, dyes his cheeks and the tips of his ears scarlet in embarrassment. It feels like he lost. 

Jongdae hates how Minseok can do this to him, is allowed to hurt him just because he's the alpha. Jongdae hates how he feels tears sting in his eyes. He blinks furiously to keep them from spilling. He hates how easily he lets the pain command him into submission. Hates how pathetic he is, the noises he makes as pain wrecks his body. 

Just when Jongdae feels dizziness settle in his brain, flirting with his consciousness, tempting him into the darkness. Seconds away from fainting, he hears him. His leader. 

In a flash, Minseok lets go of Jongdae's neck, Jongdae lets out a little groan of relief as the pain of the canines pressed against his jugular vanishes. Minseok's claws is still residing in his arms, Minseok's back still pressed against his chest. He's still holding him in place. 

Jongdae's vision is blurry, hazy at best, but Jongdae sees him. He's naked, just like Minseok and Jongdae. He has been asleep, recently awakened, Jongdae assumes. His pulse is steadily thrumming in his veins, slowly, lazily, telling Jongdae that he has been resting. As he descends the rocky terrain down from the cave. The wind rustles through blond, mussed hair. Moonlight hits it just so that it looks like a halo encircles his head. 

The blond slips on a rock, and Minseok vanishes from Jongdae's side with a breathy "Luhan!" escaping his lips before he's gone. Without Minseok to keep him in place, Jongdae's feet almost give out from the pain of the open wounds on his neck, arms. However he forces himself to stand. 

Jongdae watches as Minseok guides Luhan down to Jongdae, with one hand around the small of his back, almost as if he's guarding Luhan. Luhan's own hands is placed protectively over his swollen tummy. 

Minseok is changed, like a flip of a coin. With Luhan's appearance, the look on his face has grown softer, fonder. The fierce look in his eyes is more subtle, replaced by a hazy, almost drunken look. The pheromones he's emitting is not as aggressive, not telling Jongdae to submit. If anything, it's making Jongdae's head drive towards arousal. It's slightly disturbing.

"What have you done to him?" Luhan asks, voice drowsy but the tone is accusing. Not waiting for Minseok's response, he pushes Minseok's hands off of him and heads towards Jongdae with soft steps. Luhan cups Jongdae's face, thumbs brushing away the stray tears Jongdae didn't know he had shed. Soft, soft hands trail further down his neck, touching Jongdae's wound lightly, but removes his hands when Jongdae flinches under his touch. 

"We need to get you to Yixing," Luhan murmurs, supporting Jongdae by pulling Jongdae's arm over his shoulder.   
"The pups," Jongdae says dazedly, afraid of using Luhan's frame as a supporting pillar due to the heaviness of his tummy. Luhan is already carrying enough weight, even without supporting Jongdae's. 

"We're okay," Luhan says, his free hand comes up to touch the swell of his tummy, fondly rubbing the palm over his belly button. "Don't you worry, Jongdae. We need to get you patched up now." 

Luhan, omega, was the leader of Jongdae's pack. 

 

Jongdae wakes the next morning with a pounding in his jaw and neck. His body is sore, head heavy as he gets up from the furs he has been sleeping in. Blearily, he takes a quick look at his surroundings, concluding that he's not in his own tent, where he's supposed to wake up. 

His pounding head isn't particularly helpful. 

"No, you're not supposed to be up yet!" a soft, lively voice comes from somewhere behind him. And that's really all Jongdae knows before he's getting tackled back into the furs, or so it seems to Jongdae. 

"Oww," Jongdae says pathetically, rubbing the back of his head as he glances at Yixing, beta, who's currently sitting on top of Jongdae's bare thighs, looking at Jongdae with wide, brown eyes, sporting a kind smile on his face.

"Oops! Sorry," Yixing grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Jongdae hoists himself up, balancing his weight on his elbows. "I'm trying to heal you and instead I almost knock you unconscious again, what a healer I am, huh?" 

Yixing laughs at himself. Which Yixing tends to do. A lot. Often. 

"I am fine, I think," Jongdae says as Yixing climbs off him, settling on his knees next to Jongdae instead. His hand runs from the back of his head, to the aching side of his neck, which is covered by a patch of fabric, cotton perhaps. 

"Yeah I had to sew you back together, so I put a bandage on it so you wouldn't scratch it in your sleep," Yixing informs him, inching towards the side of the tent where there's a small table. On said table, there are two bowls, made out of clay, and Yixing grabs both of them, offering one of them to Jongdae, who accepts it. 

It's not until his tummy lets out a growl, that Jongdae remembers he hasn't eaten in quite some time. It smells like stew, Kyungsoo's stew in fact, and Jongdae brings the bowl to his lips, wolfing the contents down in a couple of minutes. There are carrots, leek, onions and game in it. After a couple of chews, Jongdae recognizes it as moose, his favorite. 

Jongdae finishes his his stew before Yixing, who eats his with a spoon, carefully measuring each spoonful before he brings it to his mouth. Jongdae wishes he had more stew. He's still hungry. Yixing spills thick, brown stew on his short, purple cotton shorts, and lets out a frustrated noise as he brings his hand down, scooping up the stew with his fingers. Frowning, he licks the stew off of his fingers. 

Ever since meeting him, Jongdae has always thought that Yixing is a rather peculiar wolf. Unlike the rest of their kin, Yixing despises being naked. He's completely fine walking around bare-chested, but there's no way in hell that he's walking around completely naked. Yixing is rarely, if ever, seen without his faithful pair of colorful cotton shorts.

"I don't like showing my cock to everyone," Yixing said to Jongdae, frowning, one time Jongdae had asked him. Jongdae had tried to tell him that no-one really cared about that, but Yixing just didn't want to listen. Jongdae had let him be after that. 

Yixing keeps Jongdae in his tent past dinnertime, claiming that he needed to make sure Jongdae didn't faint from the blood loss. The sun is almost setting as Yixing finally gives him permission to leave. 

Jongdae's body is sticky from blood, sweat and whatever herbal mixtures Yixing had rubbed at his wound, so Jongdae heads for the lake not too far from the camp. When he's almost halfway there, he changes his mind. The camp had been almost empty when he had walked through it earlier, and what with the day being so warm, Jongdae assumes that most of his pack is gathered at the lake. Minseok too, who is the last person, wolf, Jongdae wants to see right now.

Instead, Jongdae changes his course and heads for another lake, lying more towards the north than south, like the other lake. It takes a bit longer to get there, but it's more secluded, quieter, something Jongdae appreciates at the moment. 

Jongdae sighs in relief as he notices that he's close. It would have gone faster if he had transformed, but due to the wound, he had refrained from doing so. The transformation hurts, stings, badly enough when they transform without moonlight to guide them. Transforming in daylight and with a wound that will stretch to fit a wolf's shape is almost considered suicide. 

There's a sudden gust of wind, and then Jongdae's senses is filled with the sweetest smell. To Jongdae it's something akin to the sweetest honey, the juiciest blueberries. It makes Jongdae's mouth water, his body hum. A silent as only a wolf can, Jongdae steps closer to the lake, bare feet treading the moss, the soil softly. Jongdae settles on the outskirts of the woods, as close to the lake as he comes without letting anyone know his position. He's careful so he's not sitting in a place where the wind could reveal him.

The sweet smell, the sugary pheromones comes from another wolf. Jongdae had known immediately. Even recognizing the smell. It's his favorite, and he has been exposed to it far too often for his own, and the owner's own, good over the past moon. 

Eagerly, his eyes combs through the terrain, over the soft lines of the sand, over the water before he sees him. 

He's a contrast, his body is a contrast to the rough grains of the light sand. Smooth, tan, unmarked skin is presented to Jongdae's eyes. It looks smooth to the touch, like it would give, dip, curve after the shape of Jongdae's fingertips. He's lying on his front, face resting on his arms. Jongdae's eyes trail over the messy, raven colored hair, down every knob of his spine, and over the soft swell of his butt. 

Jongdae wants. It's burning through his veins, etched into his retina, stored away for him to think of late at night while on guard duty, or curled up alone in his tent. Occasionally, he'll feel ashamed, or even wrong about this, about his feelings. Someday he might even be repulsed, apologize for his thoughts. But it is not this day. 

The combined power of the sight and the smell of this wolf drives Jongdae insane, and it feels like torture to only be able to watch him, smell him from this distance, so Jongdae gives in, caves. He gets up on his feet, runs, and dives into the lake.

The splash the water makes as he hits it attracts the other wolf's attention, without fail. Jongdae emerges from the water a moment later, pushing the hair out of his eyes as he searches for the other wolf. He locates him quickly, effortlessly. 

The other wolf is sitting up, knees drawn to his chest as he looks curiously over to Jongdae. He tenses - Jongdae can smell it - for a second, two, before he relaxes visibly. Slowly, biting his thick bottom lip, he lets his knees go, stretching them out. 

"Jongdae," he says softly, as if acknowledging him, more to himself than to Jongdae. 

"Jongin," Jongdae mimics, the corners of his mouth curling up in a smile. 

Jongin is one of the youngest wolves in their pack. He used to be the youngest in Minseok's pack, but after Minseok's and Luhan's (Jongdae's) pack were merged, he was no longer the youngest but among the youngest. Since Jongin hasn't sexually matured yet, he's mostly looked at as a pup among the other wolves in their pack. Minseok especially tends to refer to Jongin and his fellow adolescents Zitao and Sehun, as pups. 

Pups are baby wolves. Pups are what Luhan is expecting in a moon or so. Jongin, now standing knee deep in the water of the lake, is no pup. His cock, more than half-hard, curved up towards his tummy surely doesn't think so either. 

Jongdae remains at his spot, water coming up to his chest. Jongin treads the water like a scared animal would, carefully, gaze flickering. Occasionally his gaze flickers to meet Jongdae's as if he needs confirmation, approval to come closer. Jongdae holds his gaze for as long as Jongin lets him, keeping his eyes on Jongin's face when he breaks it. 

It doesn't take long before Jongin stands in front of him, water curving against his golden chest. 

Jongin is stunning. He's still not meeting Jongdae's gaze, looking down into the water instead. Jongdae admires how his dark eyelashes curl against the golden skin of his cheeks. His thick, kissable lips are red from how he's biting on them, especially his bottom lip is under the mercy of his worrying teeth. 

Jongdae chuckles and lifts one hand up from the water, capturing Jongin's chin. Jongin jumps slightly, but doesn't pull away. He's looking at Jongdae's hands, his eyes crossing slightly. 

"You'll start to bleed if you continue," Jongdae murmurs, letting his eyes fall from Jongin's lashes to his bottom lip. Jongin stops biting immediately, his mouth falling open slightly. The way Jongin submits to Jongdae's command, plead, so easily makes something in Jongdae's stomach curl pleasantly. Slowly, he lets his thumb rub over the abused skin of Jongin's bottom lip. "Such a shame if you did." 

Jongdae lets go, hand falling back into the water. A whimper surprises them both, and Jongin immediately colors, the skin of his cheeks and chest flush a soft pink. It looks good on him, Jongdae notes. 

Jongin is aroused. Jongdae had noticed earlier from his hard cock, of course, but now he could smell it too. Something deep inside him, a primal instinct, was telling Jongdae to claim Jongin as his own, now, before it was too late. It was never easy to say if adolescent wolves was an alpha, a beta or an omega before they hit sexual maturity. Sexual maturity is never hit just overnight. It's a process that takes time. How long it takes depends on the wolf. Jongdae's process was over in a couple of days, while for other wolves it took several moons before they were sexually matured. 

Jongin's smell has changed a lot since Jongdae first met him, hiding behind Minseok as he was introduced during the merging of the packs. Pups and young wolves don't have a particular smell. They smell sweet, yes, but more along the lines of baby powder than honey, like Jongin. A pup's smell is never attractive to anyone. A pup's smell is there to activate the parenting instinct in its parents and its pack. It's not until wolves hit puberty, adolescence, that their smells start to change. 

"Are you cold, Jongin?" Jongdae asks after a while, when he starts noticing Jongin trembling in the water, his skin pebbled. Jongin looks up at him, then, shaking his head profusely. 

"No," Jongin replies. His voice is barely a whisper to Jongdae's ears. He's still not meeting Jongdae's gaze. 

Jongdae hums, raising his hand again, slowly. When Jongin remains at his place, he places his hand on Jongin's bare shoulder. Jongin shudders. 

"But Jongin, you're trembling," Jongdae says softly, letting his thumb run over Jongin's collarbone. Feeling bold, Jongdae leans forward, into Jongin's personal bubble, their cheeks brushing. He pauses when his mouth is level with Jongin's ear, softly, carefully continuing. "You should go home if you're cold, Jongin." 

Jongin jumps a bit, and Jongdae takes it as his cue to pull away, and he moves to do so, until Jongin stops him with a hand on his wrist. Jongdae freezes in his spot, remains in the same place, waiting for Jongin's reaction. 

His sweet smell is overwhelming at this point. Much like Minseok's earlier, it is filling his senses, surrounding him until there's no way out. However, Jongdae tries to remain level-headed. Nothing good comes out of rushing things, especially not things, situations, wolves as fragile as Jongin is now. Everything that happens, or may happen, must happen on Jongin's premises.

Jongin wants him. It's all there, curled in his smell. Jongdae knows his smell is strong too, knows that Jongin can smell that he wants him, but it's not a secret Jongdae has been hiding, at least not from Jongin. Jongdae hasn't acted much upon it. Maybe he has been circulating around Jongin, much like the Earth orbits around the Sun, but he hasn't been doing anything he shouldn't. Jongdae hasn't broken any rules, and he isn't going to start now. 

It's Jongdae's turn to shudder as Jongin runs his hand up Jongdae's arm, palm pressed against Jongdae's skin. He follows Jongdae's arm up, over his shoulder, up his neck until he can cup Jongdae's cheek with his hand. 

Then, Jongin meets his gaze. 

It all happens really quick after that. Before Jongdae can really sense it, Jongin leans forward, cutting the distance between them, and kisses Jongdae fully on the lips. It's only a peck, and it only lasts for a second, but it has Jongdae's stomach coiling, his wolf growling. 

Jongin's face is scarlet as he pulls back, but he's looking at Jongdae, which Jongdae takes a personal victory. 

"Jongdae, I-" Jongin begins, sounding completely out of breath, despite the briefness of the kiss. 

Suddenly there's a splash next to them, and before Jongdae manages to react, there's two meters of tall blond looming above them both. Jongdae swallows noisily. The tower pushes his hair away from his eyes. Jongdae wishes he hadn't. 

Yifan, alpha and Minseok's second in command, has eyes (and eyebrows) that look like they could kill you. If looks could kill. It's unfair, Jongdae thinks, how someone that silly as Yifan often is, can be that tall. Yifan is already an alpha, with everything that comes with being an alpha. Why did the moon give him the gift of height as well. 

"Corrupting the pup are we?" Yifan says, but to Jongdae it sounds more like a growl, or maybe a death sentence. You never know with Yifan. With his looming broadness, Yifan is already taller than Jongdae and Jongin, not to mention broader, sturdier built. Jongdae thinks crossly that giving Yifan abs was unfair from the nature's side. 

In one smooth movement, Yifan has grabbed Jongin by the arm and is hauling him up from the lake before Jongdae manages to blink. Dumbfounded, Jongdae watches them for a second or two before his brain helpfully supplies that Yifan is taking Jongin away from him. They had kissed, which is more than they ever have done. They had been going somewhere and he wasn't about to let Yifan take that away from him. 

But before Jongdae manages to jump on Yifan's back, he notices that Jongin is kicking his legs furiously, canines visible as he snarls. Interesting, Jongdae thinks as he follows them. 

"He didn't do anything!" Jongin spits angrily, his claws pressing against Yifan's skin. Not that it seemed to bother Yifan at all. Jongin kicks his legs, growls, but Yifan simply pauses to throw Jongin over his shoulders instead before he heads back to the camp. 

The last thing Jongdae can hear Yifan say, over the constant snarling from Jongin, is: "Minseok's orders, pup."

Jongdae wants to fight Yifan, but knows after tremendous amounts of punishment and bruises that you do not go against Minseok's orders. So Jongdae remains knee-deep into the water, listening to Jongin's howls, until Jongdae can't hear, smell him anymore. 

Pups, and also young, adolescent wolves are technically the property of the leader of the pack; the alpha. How they are treated varies from pack to pack, but in most cases, as far as Jongdae knows, they're treated well. In Minseok's pack, Minseok takes his responsibility as alpha very seriously. Their three adolescents sleep in the alpha's cave with Minseok himself and Luhan. Jongdae isn't quite sure how it will be once Minseok and Luhan's own pups are born - if Minseok is going to throw Zitao, Jongin and Sehun out, but he doubts it.

 

Heat rouses Jongdae from his sleep. His back is sticking to the furs he's sleeping on, sweat trailing down his temples. Jongdae groans as he kicks the furs off of him, expecting cool air to come and soothe his body the second the covers were kicked off. The cool breeze never came, and Jongdae vaguely remembers Yixing telling the pack to stay hydrated and sleep with their cotton covers because this night is the hottest night of the summer. 

Of course, Jongdae had forgotten it after no less than a minute after Yixing had told him, and now he had to deal with the consequences. It isn't that a sheet is needed because there is no way Jongdae will freeze in this heat, but Jongdae likes curling around the cotton, holding it close, smelling the soft smells of summer that sticks to it after Luhan and the other omegas has cleaned the cotton sheets in the river close by 

Jongdae listens, cracks his eyes open slightly as he takes in the darkness of his tent, the silence of the forest. He rolls onto his side, resting his head on his arm as he breathes through his nose. Somewhere far away he can hear something run, treading at the soft soil of the forest. Closing his eyes, focusing, he assumes it's a deer, or maybe a moose. 

He's not sure of the time but knows, smells that dawn is still far away. It's still the time for sleep, the time for silence, the time for healing. One of his hands finds the way to his hair, pushing the sweaty stands of his bangs away from his forehead, his eyes. There's an itch settling into his sweaty skin, clinging to his bones. Something is keeping sleep away from him, keeping him restless. It started out as a weak glow in his lower torso earlier that day, but it has evolved, grown; it feels like fire in Jongdae's bones. 

Jongdae inhales heavily though his nose, keeping the air trapped inside him for a heartbeat before he lets it out of his mouth. And repeats it until he feels the fire slowly submerge. The restlessness is still present, refusing to let go of Jongdae's subconscious. If he had been more alert, more awake, he would maybe have figured it out. 

Because it's familiar; the restlessness, the fire, the ache, but in his sleep deprived state, Jongdae can't figure it out, merely passes it off as side effects of the burning summer heat. The scent of summer, the sweetness of ripe berries and honey whispers into Jongdae's tent. It calms him, calms his restless brain but refuels the fire in his limbs. Jongdae groans heavily, briefly wondering if he should run down to the river and take a bath. The thought of the cool water surrounding him sounds very tempting. 

Jongdae sits up, exhales as he stretches until his spine makes a satisfying pop. His brain is still cloudy from sleep, limbs slow with exhaustion. The sweet, almost intoxicating smell of summer isn't helping either. It feels like he's getting drugged. Or that he is drugged already with the way his limbs, his subconscious refuses to cooperate with him. Jongdae wants to go and take a bath, cool down, but his body refuses to move.

Suddenly there's a rip of heavy fabric; Jongdae's tent canvas. The smell, the sweetness grows even stronger, and thinking back, Jongdae thinks he should have realized it minutes earlier. It would have worked well as preparation time for what to come. It doesn't dawn upon him before there's a wolf, naked, standing in the little opening of his tent. 

It's Jongin. Of course it's Jongin. The smell, the sweetness of it had been screaming of Jongin. 

He's naked, sweaty, but not in the same way as Jongdae. Jongin has been running. He's sweaty from exhaustion, from physical activity. 

"Jongin," Jongdae says, voice rough from sleep, lack of usage. A soft gasp emits from Jongin. It's sore, sounding almost like a choked off sob. Jongdae frowns as he repeats Jongin's name. 

He steps fully into Jongdae's tent, then. To Jongdae it seems like Jongin's legs are moving slowly, almost as if they're too heavy for his body to carry. It's only then, when Jongin folds the tent canvas back into its place, that the smell of his arousal practically punches Jongdae straight in the face. It feels like a fist. Jongdae had been unprepared and it knocks him out of his shoes, if he had been wearing any. The sugary sweet smell of Jongin's arousal seeps into his brain, effortlessly numbing him. 

And Jongdae can't even pretend he's not affected by Jongin anymore because he is. He's so consumed, invested in Jongin, wants Jongin so much it burns. The blood that isn't heading down south, engorging his cock, is headed for his brain, full speed. He's not sure what Jongin is doing here, apart for the very obvious arousal. No matter how much Jongdae wants Jongin, he has promised Luhan, promised himself that he's not going to do anything unless Jongin wants it, unless Jongin begins it. 

So Jongdae fights down the primal need to bend Jongin over and fuck him into oblivion. Instead he speaks up. "Jongin are you okay?"

It's the dumbest question in the history of dumb questions because no one is ever okay if you have to ask them that question. It's the textbook example of a dumb question but Jongdae needs Jongin to start talking. He knows that Jongin knows that he can smell everything that's going on inside Jongin's body right now, physically at least. Mentally, Jongdae has absolutely no clue, and that's what he wants to know. Which he can't, unless Jongin starts talking 

"Jongdae, I'm- there's something going on with me. I feel-" Jongin whispers as he steps closer to the heap of furs, where Jongdae is sitting. The tent is pitch dark but Jongdae doesn't need light to see Jongin. Jongin has been the center of Jongdae's universe for a while. He knows perfectly well how he looks like. And his night vision always helps. 

"You feel?" Jongdae helpfully supplies when Jongin goes silent, seemingly too focused on his task of moving fowards. Jongdae repeats his name in a soft, soothing voice. Even though Jongin hasn't specified what he's feeling, Jongdae has a vague idea. 

It's not until he's seated safely on Jongdae's bed furs that Jongin continues speaking. He's trembling again. "I'm- there's- I feel weird,” His voice is tiny and it makes him seem so small, so vulnerable that Jongdae feels bad for smelling Jongin's blatant arousal, and being turned on by him in return. 

Jongin is seated on his knees, hands folded into his lap as he speaks. There are red, tiny crescents scattered on the back of both his hands, as well as up his arms. The marks of human nails, Jongdae notes. He has probably been clawing in his own arms. 

"Have you spoken to Minseok about it? Or maybe Luhan perhaps? or even Zitao, Sehun?" Jongdae asks, bombarding Jongin with questions. If Jongdae's right, it's not what Jongin wants right now, but Jongdae does it for his own sanity. His wolf is at the surface, growling, and Jongdae needs to fight him, for now, with every weapon he got. 

Jongin's eyes widens at the mention of Minseok and Luhan, hands clawing at his bare thighs. "No!" he exclaims, and the sheer volume of it is enough to make both Jongdae and himself jump in surprise. 

"No," Jongin repeats, lower, softer this time. There's a flush in his cheeks again. "I-I don't want to talk to them. I-" 

Jongin cuts himself off with a soft huff. He stutters out something that is inaudible for even Jongdae's wolf ears. Jongdae frowns. 

"What did you say?" 

Jongdae hears the embarrassment in Jongin's breath. He inhales sharply, lips pursing before he speaks again, this time clear, but silent. "I want you." 

It feels like Jongdae's world collapses. Despite himself, despite his lust, despite his fantasies, Jongdae opens his mouth to protest, to disagree with Jongin even though Jongin just confirmed that he wanted Jongdae, just as much as Jongdae wants him, and it should really be a day of joy and praises to the moon. Instead, Jongdae finds himself refusing, fighting himself, wanting Jongin to take back what he just said.

"B-before you say anything, I want you to know that I have been talking t-to people about this. I have been talking to Yixing and, to Luhan," Jongin says firmly, the tips of his ears scarlet. He's not looking at Jongdae. Too busy staring his own knees into submission. He's cute. So cute, so precious. Jongin is killing him. 

"Jongin," Jongdae begins softly, not sure what to say, how to say it. 

"Jongdae," Jongin interrupts. His voice is still trembling, he i still trembling, but there's something about him now. Determination. For the first time that night, Jongin looks up and meets Jongdae's gaze, and Jongdae finds himself losing his wits in the darkness of Jongin's eyes. It's flicking away occasionally, yes, but mostly stays in contact. There's doubt in his eyes, but more than doubt, there's confidence, determination and, oh, arousal. 

"I want you, Jongdae. I want you to fuck me, mate me, breed me." To hear Jongin's cute, soft voice speak such filthy things sends sparks of arousal straight to Jongdae's cock. Jongdae chokes. "And I know you want me too. I can smell it." 

Jongdae, alpha.

The last of Jongdae's determination crumbles when Jongin throws himself at him, his weight forcing Jongdae down on his back. The breath is briefly knocked out of his lungs but Jongdae can't find himself to care, not when he has Jongin on top of him, on knee on each side of Jongdae's hips. 

Jongdae scrambles up on his elbows, chasing after Jongin's mouth. It's Jongin who presses their lips together, keens into the kiss. Jongin's hands scramble over Jongdae's chest, moving upwards until they circle around his neck, Jongin's long arms loops over Jongdae's shoulders. 

Jongin's skin is soft under the pads of Jongdae's fingers, as he knew it would be. Jongdae lets his fingers skim over Jongin's body, touching everywhere he can reach. His fingertips dips in the grooves of Jongin's ribs, thumbs pressing against Jongin's protruding hipbones, palms running slowly over the softness of Jongin's thick, powerful, thighs before they settle at the small of Jongin's back, thumbs pressing into the dimples there. 

From the way Jongin kisses him, Jongdae can tell that he's inexperienced. That only adds to Jongdae's arousal, know that he's the first, the only who gets to do this with Jongin. Carefully, Jongdae guides him, nibbles on his bottom lip to make Jongin open his mouth. Jongdae smiles against Jongin's plush lips as he gasps, letting Jongdae's tongue in.

With Jongin's inexperience comes also the hypersensitivity. As Jongdae merely sucks on Jongin's sweet tongue, Jongin lets out a high pitched wail, grinding down in Jongdae's lap. They both gasp as their cock brush, just the barest of touches but it's enough to make Jongdae's blood sing. 

Jongin's hands clings to Jongdae's shoulders as he continues to grind down, hands trembling, using Jongdae's shoulders as leverage as he speeds up. Jongin breaks the kiss, settling for nuzzling against Jongdae's neck as he pants softly, his sweet breath wafting over Jongdae's sweaty skin. 

Jongdae lets one of his hands trail over Jongin's side, coming to Jongin's front before he slips it between Jongin's legs, wrapping it around Jongin's hard cock. At the instant contact of Jongdae's hand on his cock, Jongin moans heavily into the skin of Jongdae's neck. Jongin is hot and leaking in Jongdae's fist. He follows the shaft up to the head, slick from the precome. Jongdae rubs the palm of his hand over the head, slicking it up before he curls his fingers back around Jongin's cock, immediately setting a quick pace. 

He wants to take some of the pressure off. Jongin's body is wound tight with arousal, body like a tuned string. From where Jongin's thighs are pressed against his hips, Jongdae can feel him trembling, shaking. Jongin is crying out little pleads against Jongdae's neck, canines occasionally catching on the skin, but Jongdae doesn't mind. 

Speeding up, Jongdae works his fist tightly over Jongin’s cock, thumb circling over the red crown with every flick of it wrist. Jongdae has Jongin coming into his fist in no time, crying out Jongdae's name as his orgasm wrecks through his body. Jongdae continues to jerk him off, pearly white come running over his fist, until Jongin lets out a little whimper. Jongdae lets go, then. Jongin sags a bit against Jongdae, pressing his lips against Jongdae's neck in what feels like a kiss. Jongdae expects Jongin to calm down, his muscles to relax, but Jongin surprises him. 

"F-fuck me," he begs against Jongdae's neck. Jongdae's poor neglected cock twitches with interest, but Jongdae grits his teeth, reminds himself that it's not about him; it's about Jongin. When Jongdae hesitates, it might just be Jongin's orgasm talking, Jongin lets out a frustrated growl. He grabs Jongdae's come-covered hand and forcibly drags it between his legs, until- oh. 

Jongin, omega. 

Jongin's soft inner thighs are completely slick. Jongdae feels his jaw unhinge as he looks at Jongin, who looks shamelessly back at him, eyes dark. Trembling, Jongin gets properly up on his knees, nudging Jongdae's cheek with his nose. 

"Please," Jongin breathes. He lets go of Jongdae's wrist, and Jongdae hesitates for a moment before he lets his hands trail through the slickness, up Jongin's thighs and slips two fingers in between his cheeks. Jongin is wet from the slick, the natural lubricant omegas produce. They groan in unison as Jongdae circles Jongin's puckered rim with his middle finger, prodding at Jongin's entrance. 

"Do it," Jongin whispers, voice heavy, muffled as the words are spoken against Jongdae's cheek. Carefully, Jongdae puts more pressure to his finger and pushes past the ring of muscles. Jongin arches his back, tilting his neck backwards, exposing it to Jongdae's greedy eyes. Experimentally, he removes his finger, only to fuck it back in. A moan leaves Jongin's mouth, his hands tightening their hold on Jongdae's shoulders. 

Jongdae is tight and wonderfully wet around Jongdae's finger, he groans at the thought of entering him with his cock. Jongdae has set a little pace with his middle finger, pushing it slowly in and out of Jongin's body. Jongin is gasping against his cheek, panting nonsense, but out of the rambling of words, Jongdae can pick out the words "more and "please". 

Without any preamble, Jongdae inserts another finger, pushes in his index finger along with his middle. Jongin keens at the stretch, but quicker than Jongdae had expected, he's fucking back against Jongdae's fingers, and before long, Jongdae inserts a third, and a fourth. 

As Jongdae is crooking his fingers inside Jongin, curling them just so, Jongin bucks against him, moaning Jongdae's name. Softly grinning, Jongdae continues to prod at Jongdae's prostate, teasing around it by smoothing his fingertips around it but not touching it directly. 

Suddenly, with a frustrated growl, Jongin crawls off Jongdae's lap, promptly settling down in front of Jongdae; on his hands and knees. Jongdae swallows noisily at the sight, possibly getting more aroused than he thought he'd ever be. His heart slams against his ribcage as he sees Jongin who has the fucking decency to wiggle his round butt at him. 

It's Jongdae turn to growl, his self-restraint hanging by a very thin thread, thanks to Jongin. He grabs Jongin's thighs with both hands, spreading his legs wide. Jongin whimpers, teeth sinking down in his fleshy bottom lip as he watches Jongdae with hooded eyes. With more force than necessary, Jongdae grabs Jongin's smooth ass cheeks, parting them to reveal Jongin's wet entrance. 

The smell was heavenly, sweet, just like Jongin's own smell. He couldn't not tasted the temptation that was glistening in front of him, smelling like the finest dessert. Digging his thumbs into Jongin's soft cheeks, he spreads him even further, presenting him even further to Jongdae's eyes. 

Jongin's voice cracks on a loud moan, and Jongdae can feel his hackles raising for a completely other reason than aggression as he licks, tastes Jongin for the first time. The taste of sweetness, honey, is filling Jongdae's mouth as he licks at Jongin's hole with much enthusiasm. He had been right, of course. As Jongdae licks his way into Jongin's ass, Jongin himself makes these small, pleased noises, his head hangs between his arms, his cock hanging heavily between his spread legs. 

Jongdae's own cock is throbbing painfully from all the neglect, but Jongdae manages to make himself a second priority, instead flattening his tongue as he presses it into Jongin, where his fingers had pushed through only minutes earlier. 

He can't get enough of Jongin's sweet taste, savoring it as Jongin's slick slides over his tongue, in enjoys sugary sweetness as it slides down his throat. Jongdae can probably come from this, Jongin too by the sounds if it, but Jongdae is done torturing Jongin, and himself. 

"Jongdae, please, please," Jongin sobs softly, his shoulders, thighs trembling. The merciful side of Jongdae responds and pulls away from Jongin's ass after licking deeply, thoroughly at his slickness one last time. He knows his chin and cheeks are probably smeared with Jongin's slick, but can't find it in him to care.

"Fuck me, please."

Jongdae has never been able to say no to Jongin, and he's not about to start now. With fingers still somewhat slick from fingering Jongin earlier, he slathers the remaining slick onto his hard cock, flushed red form the lack of release. For good measure he runs his hands over the shining spots on Jongin's thighs, gathering some more lubricant, which he also smears onto himself before getting up on his knees, positioning himself. 

Jongdae's cock pushes against Jongin's entrance, and with ease, slips past. Jongin welcomes him greedily, with a choked off moan. Inch by inch, Jongdae pushes into Jongin. It’s wet, warm and just fucking fantastic. Jongdae knows he won't last long, feeling the known tingling in his spine that often is followed by the swell of his knot.

Jongin, Jongdae learns, is incredibly noisy. The same second Jongdae's cock is fully sheathed inside Jongin, he starts letting out these heavy, bone wrecking moans. The tightness around Jongdae's cock is making him dizzy, his head swimming, his senses violated by the scent of Jongin's arousal.

"Mate me. Oh Jongdae please," Jongin sobs, knuckles turning white from where he's gripping at the furs underneath them. Jongdae's hands grip Jongin's hips tightly as he forces himself to remain still, even though his instincts, Jongin, is telling him to "fucking move already!"

"Knot me," Jongin growls, voice slurring. Out of the blue, Jongin starts rocking against Jongdae, starting up a rhythm of his own. Something inside Jongdae snaps. He growls as he dives forward, so aroused by the way Jongin uses Jongdae's dick to get off. Jongdae snarls, sets his claws into Jongdae's side as he snaps his hips against Jongin's ass. 

From there on Jongdae lets his inner wolf loose, driving on pure instinct. Jongin's keens eggs him on. He runs on lust, arousal and pure instinct. Jongdae retracts his claws, places his right hand on the small of Jongin's back, pushing him down until Jongin's chest is pressed flush against the furs. In submission, Jongin spreads his legs so Jongdae can fuck him deeper, more of his cock pushing into the tightness of Jongin's ass. 

Jongin howls as the new angle allows Jongdae's cock to push against his swollen prostate with every push and pull. The sounds Jongin makes as Jongdae fucks him goes straight to Jongdae's groin and he needs to come before Jongin ruins him. 

Jongin whines, babbling nonsense as Jongdae feels his knot start to swell. With every thrust it grows larger, eventually making it impossible to pull completely out of Jongin. 

Using his last strength, Jongdae folds himself over Jongin, pressing his front against Jongin's back as he fucks as much into Jongin as his knot allows him to. A streak of possessiveness hits him and he sinks his teeth into Jongin's right shoulder the urge to claim burning hot inside him. Underneath him, Jongin shudders, curls in on himself with a cry of Jongdae's name as he comes untouched, spills come on Jongdae's furs. 

As the orgasm runs through Jongin's body, it makes his muscles tighten around Jongdae as well. Jongdae’s teeth sink further into Jongin's shoulder as he comes. Jongin sobs Jongdae's name into the night. White noise fills Jongdae's ears as he spills deeply into Jongin, cock pulsing. 

They collapse on the floor in a heap of sweaty limbs. Jongdae hears, more than feels how Jongin's heart is rapidly beating inside his chest. As his wolf is pleased, Jongdae's human side starts to return, and his chest suddenly fills with worry for the younger wolf underneath him. It's not like he can move anytime soon, so Jongdae settles for licking over the teeth marks on Jongin's neck, trying to ease the heavy feeling of guilt that suddenly has settled in his diaphragm. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Jongin," Jongdae rasps against the back of Jongin's neck, the soft hairs growing on his nape tickling his face. It takes a while, but slowly, surely, he feels Jongin come back to life underneath him. 

Jongin looks at him over his shoulder, and he looks absolutely, thoroughly fucked. He's gorgeous, with swollen lips, shiny eyes and flushed cheeks. Jongdae leans forward to run his thumb over Jongin's swollen lips before kissing him softly. The kiss is chaste, brief but fills Jongdae with a warmth he hasn't felt before. 

A soft whimper escapes Jongin's mouth as he pulls away, only to be followed by Jongin's chasing lips. "My butt hurts. I think I deserve more kisses than that," he pouts.

Jongdae gives in. 

They kiss for what feels like hours, eternities. They kiss until their lips are beyond swollen, until Jongdae's cock has softened. He slips out of Jongin's ass with a lewd pop. He doesn't miss the wince on Jongin's face, an is more than determined to kiss the frown off Jongin's face. 

Hands roam over bare skin, eager to discover, to touch, to feel. Now that the urgency of mating is gone, it's less urgent but not any less passionate, not any less loving. The burn has settled, back to embers, but it's still there. The burn is pleasant, now, no longer itching, just reminding. In Jongdae, Jongin has it a fire that will burn as long as they both live. 

"Are we mates now?" Jongin asks later when the kissing has ceased and they're just curled up into each other, basking in each other's presence. Jongdae simply hums, curls his fingers around Jongin's wrist. He brings it to his mouth and presses a kiss just above his pulse point. Feels it thrum steadily against his lips. 

"I feel you," Jongin says drowsily, bringing his hand to his chest. "Here," he says, placing his palm over his heart. There's a short pause before he brings his hand up to the imprints of Jongdae's teeth which have started to heal already. "And here." 

Jongdae smiles. Exhaustion has finally caught up with him, and he feels sleep settle back into his limbs. With Jongin next to him, he feels more at peace than he has done in years. 

"Minseok will probably have my head for corrupting his pup," Jongdae murmurs, reaching forwards to push Jongin's bangs away from his eyes. Jongin's eyes flutter sleepily as he struggles to keep them open.

"He can try." Jongin says, yawning. Jongin's hands fumbles over the furs, seeks out Jongdae's and laces their fingers together. "If he tries I will kick his ass." 

Jongdae chuckles as he inches closer to Jongin's warm body, pressing his lips against Jongin's forehead.

"You're my hero."


End file.
